Transformers: A Robot Love Story
by Sereousgamer33
Summary: strong arm, sideswipe, bumble and a lot of others are gonna have some fun...(warning mild use of sexual laguage, curse words, and "disciplinary" spankings, don't like don't read ayiet? ayiet.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the team of auto bots lead by Optimus prime had come to earth, only a few since the new team at least. Originally bumble bee, strong arm, sideswipe, and grim-lock, but now also Optimus prime and drift too, the team was nearing the end of their mission on earth. Strong arm, the only girl on the team, never once in battle, under protocol, let out that she, even as a large robotic alien, had needs like any other girl. She tried her hardest to satisfy herself every night while the others were recharging, reaching under her pelvic plate to feel her large robotic pussy. She played around with her cyber-clit and shoved her long fingers deep inside her hole. Rubbing her fingers all around her huge pussy lips, until her radiant blue cyber-cum oozed out of her. But fingers could only do so much, she needed something better.

Today during a briefing she was thinking about what she could do to satisfy herself again.

"I could get one of the boys to help me... but drift is so unaffectionate, and Optimus would never... neither would bumble bee, and grim lock could crush me, and side swipe..." she listed in her mind before shivering at the thought of getting that close to side swipe. She thought for a while, Even during missions. Occasionally she thought of what all the boys were packing under their crotch plates. She liked what she thought she would see in drift, bumble bee, and Optimus, scowled at the thought of side swipe again, and was scared of grim lock. Try as she might though, some how her mind kept coming back to side swipe. No matter what she thought sideswipe would be the only one willing to help her. More trouble was that none of the bots could ever get any alone time, always being a large open scrap yard. Strong arm thought even more about this he finally settled on a secluded back part of the shop that no one went to, except for strong arm.  
After another missions end, sideswipe was gloating as usual but strong arm didn't care this time.

"Hey sideswipe! Come with me!" Strong Arm told.

"What for? And since when would I listen to you!" Sideswipe retorted.

"Just do it!" Strong arm said dragging him to her little secluded area.

"Alright ya brought me here, you want something, or something?" Sideswipe asked annoying.

"I only want a favor, something along the lines of this..." she said before griping side swipe's waist and bringing him closer for a kiss. Side swipe struggled for a bit before he felt pleasure in locking lips with strong arm, and began moving on his own in the kiss. They held each other until the kiss was done and came apart.

"W-what was that, and why did I like it?" Side swipe asked a bunch confused.

"I-I-I, I don't know, if you didn't like that you can report me to the lieutenant, oh I'm a nervous wreck!" Strong arm blurted blushing and stuttering as she began to tear up.

"Hey hey hey don't worry, I-I said I liked it." Side swipe told. Side swipe hugged her shivering body as she nearly sobbed into his chest plate.

"Sideswipe?" Strong Arm called out.

"Yeah?"

"Truth is I-I have needs and I thought, you could help." Strong arm told.

"Well I mean, I know that needs means more than some kisses now and again and..." side swipe spoke before feeling strong arm's hand rub his bright red crotch plate. After the shock passed he felt pleaser in her hand rubbing close to his dick.

"Could I..." strong arm asked.

Side swipe didn't protest and allowed her to undo the clasps on the side of his armor, revealing a hard as steel metal cock. Strong arm continued by licking it with her cyber tongue, making sideswipe moan quietly. As strong arm continued, even beginning to suck him, sideswipe got a peak at strong arm's rear end. Her thick cheeks sticking out of the back of her crotch plate, he was amazed he never noticed it before, he couldn't help but grip the closest cheek given his situation. Strong arm felt his grip and loved it, she deep throated him to show she liked it. With his view of strong arm's huge ass, and the amazing blow job she gave, side swipe came after a bit, shooting cyber cum down strong arm's throat. Some cum dripped out and she licked it off, making side swipe hard again. Strong arm decided to give him even more of a show as she got up and began to unclasp her own crotch plate, bending over to show off her ass in the bright white cyber-panties she was wearing. Side swipe couldn't get any harder as she got fully undressed, even undoing her breast plate and cyber-bra to reveal her large metal tits. With her body bare she went over to side swipe and sat facing him on his lap with her legs spread on her knees, her pussy positioned directly over his wanting cock. She lowered her pussy, sliding it onto his cock, and they felt pleasure as strong arm went up and down on his cock. As she bounced so did her boobs in sideswipe's face. Side swipe gripped her moving ass as she went up and down, while strong arms hands were playing with her breasts in sideswipe's face. Her slick wet pussy ready to cum, she slammed down on his cock. Strong arm let her wet warm cyber cum drip out onto his still hard cock. Strong arm fell over exhausted onto the ground, sideswipe lied next to her. Exhausted they Lied next to each other, strong arm finally satisfied with her cum soaked pussy.  
Mean while just outside of view behind a wall of the scrap yard, bumble bee stood staring as their sexy detour had ended. He walked off knowing he had to confront them at some point.

A few days later, strong arm was polishing herself at the car wash she liked when bumble bee walked up and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh! Lieutenant, is there something you need me for, a mission or anything?"

"No strong arm I just wanted to talk to you about what you and sideswipe did a few days ago." Bumble bee explained.

"O-oh, d-did sideswipe say something?" Strong arm asked scared and blushing.

"No. I saw." Bumble bee

"S-sir you were watching?" Strong Arm asked again.

"N-no of course not, I caught the end, but as you know doing anything like that with team mates is in violation of at least three protocols."

"Y-yes sir, but I'm more scared of the very specific regulation listed right after the whole section of protocols I violated." Strong arm told.

"I read that part, sad thing is I'm required to enact this so called "punishment"." Bumble bee continued.

"I understand sir, I broke the rules and this is what it gets me..." strong arm told.

"Well this is tough for me strong arm, I know we both just want to get it over with." Bumble bee answered.

"Yes sir."

Strong arm began by bending over the wall of the car wash they were at, sticking her bottom out behind her. Bumble bee got behind her and unclasped her crotch plate to reveal another pair of white panties, which were left up for now. Strong arm braced for what happened next, as bee's hand slammed down on her rear ended with a mighty spank. Strong arm felt a sting as bee continued, smacking both cheeks back and forth. Her ass was getting bright blue as it got warmed. Slap after slap was given in perfect unison on both cheeks, her back side getting darker and darker. Strong arm winced louder and louder as her bottom got more and more sensitive to the slaps. Strong arm was getting teary eyed and blushing like crazy as her ass kept burning from swat after swat. She bit her lip hard and winced at what happened next, as bee lowered her white panties, baring her ass to the next round of spanks. Her already blue ass was getting darker even faster as her bear bottom was unprotected from bee's unrelenting hand. Her ass was reaching navy blue before bee delivered two last powerful slaps to her bear behind. After her legs kicked up at the same time from the jump, bumble bee stopped and stood her up to face him. Strong arm's face was teary and red as she furiously rubbed her well spanked stinging ass.

"Have you learned your lesson cadet?" Bee asked authoritatively.

"Y-yes sir." Strong arm answered timidly.

"Are you sorry?"

"Well I'm sorry too, for being required to say that line. I hope things will go back to normal okay, and that this doesn't ruin our friendship." Bee told.

"Of course not sir, you were just doing your job, even if, it, really stings." Strong arm reassured while continuing to rub her sore rear end.


	2. Chapter 2

Another few days had passed, strong arm was back to using her fingers for satisfaction. Even if she couldn't stop thinking about sideswipe's, tool, during missions. In a battle with megatronus and steel jaw, she tried to focus but then side swipe jumped to swing his sword at steel jaw, and strong arm went into a day dream. His strapping red shiny body stretched out and magnificent. She came out of this little fantasy just fast enough to avoid thunder hoof.  
After the battle was finished, strong arm found sideswipe again.

"Hey, side swipe." Strong arm said to get his attention.

"Oh hey strong arm, you okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Strong arm replied.

"Well we did just come back from a battle, but I also heard about what happened a few days ago..." side swipe told.

"O-oh, yeah that, yeah I'm fine. The stinging is down to a minimum now." Strong arm answered.

"Well, im glad you're ok." Sideswipe said hugging strong arm who hugged him back.

"What the hell is going on here slick!?" Wind blade yelled from behind them.

"O-oh, wind blade, I didn't know you were here..." side swipe stuttered.

"Well guess what windy, he's mine now, that's what's going on!" Strong arm yelled.

"Listen cadet, you better be willing to brawl if you think you're gonna steel my bot!"

"Oh if you wanna go little bitch, let's go, he's mine!" Strong arm yelled back.

"Ladies, ladies please..." sideswipe tried to intervene.

"Stay out of this!" The two girls yelled in unison.

Windblade charged strong arm and gripped her horns to pull her face into a left knee. Strong arm grabbed her leg and threw her over onto her back with her rear end in the air. Strong arm thought of the best way to humiliate her and reached under the back of wind blade's crotch plate. Quickly she pulled out the waistband of the tiniest pair of bright pink see through panties with a Large as possible autobot symbol right on the back. Strong arm yanked them hard as windblade winced and bounce, her face getting redder as her embarrassing position was right in front of side swipe. Windy retaliated soon after by flipping around to reach into strong arm's crotch plate, finding the waistband of her bright white panties with an autobot logo on each cheek. The two wedgied girls almost hugged as they stood close, each with the other's waistband in their firm grip.

"Nice fan girl panties nerd!" Windy taunted.

"At least I'm not wearing cyber slut panties, robo-whore!" Strong arm told back as the two both winced from pulling.

"What in a name of Primus is going on here!?" Bumble bee yelled frustrated.

The two looked at each other with a scared and blushing look on their faces.

"She did it!" They both yelled in unison. The two held onto each other's underwear, not wanting to lose the wedgie war.

"Both of you let go of the other's panties and stand in attention!" Bumble bee ordered.

The two did so standing up straight with their hands behind their back.

"Strong arm knows what this means, and you will too now windblade, side swipe could you take care of windblade and follow my lead?" Bumble bee began.

"Woah woah don't bring me into your little punishment circle." Side swipe hesitated.

"That wasn't meant to be a choice, that's an order soldier." Bumble bee told.

The two bots sat on a few cars and waited for the two fem-bots to get across their laps.

Windblade went over bumble bee's lap and blushed embarrassed as her crotch plate was removed along with her frilly pink thong. Her bare bottom stuck out as bumble bee got ready.  
Meanwhile strong arm was bent over side swipe's lap, with her white autobot panties around her ankles. Finally bee and swipe began spanking each cheek, both women feeling each first spank. While strong arm bit her lip and held tears from her blushing face, wind blade let out loud wines as her eyes began getting teary. Windblade kicked her legs as bee's hand went back and forth on her cheeks.

"Jeez windy is so whiny, what a baby, it's like she's whiny windy." Strong arm thought as side swipe continued spanking her with full force. Their backsides bounced and began stinging as they turned colors from the heat of the spanking, wind blade was at full balling and her make up ran as she cried her eyes out. Bumble bee didn't let up as he kept spanking each cheek in unison. Windblade couldn't cry out any louder as bumble bee finished her spanking with a mighty slap. Strong arm finally cried out as side swipe gave her his strongest spank. The bots stood them up, and bumble bee began talking.

"Are you two ready to apologize?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"We're sorry." They said in unison again.

"Well we aren't quite done yet, apparently Optimus said it was protocol to make you wear cyber-thongs to teach you a lesson."

Bumble bee handed each of them a tiny yellow thong with the words naughty on the back side. Wanting to avoid another spanking they slid the thongs on and got back to work. Sting arm was sure she was done breaking the rules after that, but windblade wasn't so inclined.

"I can't believe you got me spanked because you couldn't get off my man!" Windblade yelled at strong arm.

"I didn't know! Now stop yelling at me before we get spanked again, is wearing these things and having to show off our read tail pipes not enough for whiny windy!?" Strong arm told as she went back to work.

"What did you just call me!?" Windblade continued yelling.

"Whiny. Windy." Strong arm said getting in windblade's face.

"You're such a bitch..." windblade whispered as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

A day had passed and with the memory of having to show off her spanked behind in a tiny thong with naughty on the back fabric still fresh in her mind, strongarm wasn't in the mood for any rule breaking. She made it through a whole week without getting a single spank, but windblade wasn't so lucky. By the end of the week windy's backside wouldn't stop stinging. Windy could barely sit today when bumble bee came in.

"Windblade, I know I've been spanking you a lot." Bumble bee told.

"It's fine sir, this is what my naughty behavior gets me." Windblade responded.

"I'm glad you've come to terms with it, but I don't want have to give you another spanking, protocol says I have to use more than my hand the next time it happens." Bumble bee explained.

Strong arm over heard that part and got a devilish smile on her face. She thought of a plan to get windy in trouble and here whiny whiny get paddled.  
The next day, windy was doing her training to be alone, when strong arm snuck up behind her, and accidentally dumped a glass of energon on her head.  
"Oh that is it bitch!" Windblade yelled as she tripped strong arm onto the ground, landing with her bottom in the air. Windblade proceeded to drag strong arm with one arm by her plain white panties with her name on the waistband panties straight to bumble bee.

"Hey what's going on here wind blade!" Bumble bee asked confused and frustrated.

"Strong arm ruined hours of makeup and styling! I want permission to paddle her myself." Windblade demanded.

"I'll let this pass, for a price." Bumble bee began.

"Anything you want sir, anything to be able to teach this brat a lesson."

"In that case go right ahead soldier. Here take this." Bumble bee gestured as he handed windy a decepticon hunter in the form of a paddle with eight holes in two rows down the length of the wooden spanking tool. With no objection from bumble bee, windblade dragged strong arm by her panties again, this time to a car that she bent her spankee over.

"Please windy, I'm sorry! It won't ever happen again please!" Strong arm whined and was ignored by windblade. Removing strong arm's crotch plate and lowering her lightly stretched panties to her ankles to stop her from kicking, windy was ready and positioned the paddle as strong arm braced herself. With a fast arm motion the paddle struck strong arm's bare rear end, leaving an instant baby blue mark with two rows of four dots still her silver backside color. Windblade began firing rapid swats at strong arm's bottom, strong arm couldn't believe how strong windy's arm was as the swats felt like scorponok and quill fire had stung her butt at the same time. After ten hits she could barely feel either cheek, and the paddle mark was even an even darker blue with the eight holes still silver. After another ten strong arm knee her tail pipe was numb as it now had a baby blue paddle mark with the holes only now turning blue. Windblade looked satisfied with her comrade's welted dark spanked butt and stood her up. Holding her arms from both getting away and rubbing her numb except for a terrible stinging backside.

"You gonna behave now cadet?" Windblade began.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, I don't ever want another spamming again, I want feel my butt again!" Strong arm whined, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Do you went numb, then you won't mind if I do this!" Windblade asked before ripping the waste band of strong arm's panties? Making strong arm cry out again as the feeling in her butt returned and continued her pain.

"You're such a nerd you have your name on them, wear more of these and I'll happily take a paddling in exchange for ripping your cyber-whities everyday of the week!" Windblade taunted as she walked off.

Later that night, strong arm still couldn't sit down from the still immense pain in her bottom. She was trying to get enough ice for a pack big enough to cool her colossal rear when the thumping of Dino feet came coming her way. In seconds grim lock appeared from behind a wall. Strong arm looked embarrassed trying to sit and hide her spanked rear end.

"Oh hey strong arm! How's it hanging?" Grimlock asked enthusiastically.

"H-hey grim lock, it's fine, h-how are you?" Strong arm answered before wincing from sitting down.

"Ya sure? Doesn't sound like it." Grim lock said confused.

"Yeah yeah I'm, not fine, I just got paddle!" Strong arm told almost crying into grim's chest.

"What the, I don't wanna know, but I'm here for ya girl." From lock comforted her.

"Th-thanks, you know their is something you could do to help..." strong arm began as her crying slowed.

"Whatever you need strong arm." Grimlock told.

With permission given strong arm gripped grim's crotch plate and removed it. Revealing a large hard black metal tool. Strong arm couldn't rap her hand all the way around it as she began stroking it. Grimlock felt her hand jack him off faster, making him even harder.

"Ah, how does this help you again?" Grim lock questioned.

"Well if windy has side swipe, I need someone to satisfy me, and besides the bigger the better..." strong arm told.

Grim lock lost his train of thought as he felt strong arm's tongue lick his thing before she put it down her throat. She put the tool as deep as it could go down her neck before she couldn't shove it any deeper. She was nowhere near the base, but she wasn't one to give up. Her gag reflex was up and gone as she was able to shove it as deep as it could go just like that. With a dick completely down her throat strong arm waited for grim lock to release the floodgates as his stimulation over flowed. Semen shot down her throat like a waterfall, so much came pouring down until it overflowed and dropped out onto her. Grimlock was drained and strong arm was satisfied, having felt her crotch plate and know she had came. She wiped off as much as she could, stains all that were left of their little escapade.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed now and strong arm had a new pass time beyond getting spanked and messing with windy. Now a days it was having as much robo-sex as possible with grimlock. Not a day would go by when their wouldn't be loud moaning from strong arm and grimlock, and from side swipe and windblade. With no decepticons in sight, nothing else to do, and no new faces, all their time was spent shagging.  
Until finally they came to a battle where multiple autobot were fighting a team of decepticons.

Down on the ground of the battle, five autobots fought five decepticons.

"You won't win Pyra! Mega Empress will destroy this world!" Yelled the leader of the decepticon team, mega empress.

"You'll be punished soon enough empress! My team never gives up!" The leader of the torchbearers, pyra magna, yelled.

"Not by the decepticon symbol on my black panties! Decepticons retreat!" Empress yelled at the team of decepticons ran into the woods. The team of autobots regrouped at the center of the field where their leader began talking.

"So pyra, how'd we do!?" The small motor cycle bot know as Rust Dust asked enthusiastically.

"Rust, I told you to go right in the lobster grab formation but you went left! I wanted the twins to take the claws and you to take the tale!" Pyra yelled at the small fembot.

"I-i was talking to storm clash and I just wanted to-" rust dust began before Pyra cut her off.

"I've heard enough either way you jeopardized the mission and must be punished!" Pyra demanded.

"Please commander! Anything but that!" Rust whined and begged.

"The law of caminus states all Deliberate actions to defy orders will be punished by the paddle, the mistress of flame demands it." Pyra told.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Rust whined again.

"There's no reason to be stalling, the law is binding." Pyra continued to lecture.

"Hehe, well you have fun rust, we'll be doing our job right."

"Hold it soldiers, I did not dismiss you! When one soldier fails, you all fail! All of you be over and remove you crotch plates!" Pyra ordered.

"Wha bu-, yes commander..." they all answered in unison as they Bent over to expose their back sides with rust dust. Pyra walked by Inspecting her targets, giving rust dust, dust up, jump stream, sky burst and storm clash on their pantied rears. Next walking back the other way and giving a hard paddle slap to each fem bot as she passed, each one wincing at the pain as it shocked them. She made another round, giving an even harder two slaps as she passed, rust dust began to tear up as her butt was the smallest and least padded. Though the two biggest booties, sky burst and jump stream, weren't any better off as their panties, one a white thong with angel wings on the tiny back fabric, and the other a red thong with black devil horns on the tiny back fabric, neither pair protecting their large back sides one bit.

"A poor choice of knickers don't you think you two?" Pyra joked.

"Yes ma'am..." the two said in unison.

Pyra took another walk through, this time giving three hard paddle whacks to each derriere. Pyra thought as she went back and forth adding an extra spank of the paddle each time.

"At least none of the girls chose to go commando..." she thought, not mentioning the fact that she was bare under her crotch plate.

After ten rounds totaling fifty five hits to each of their bottoms, the torchbearers were all starting to tear up. But then they here all told to drop their, "knickers" as Pyra called them, to the floor. A pair of bright white panties with a red heart pattern around rust dust's ankles, a pair of black panties with a skull pattern around dust up's ankles, the mentioned devil thong on jump stream, along with the mentioned angel thong on sky burst, and finally a pair of the pinkest lace panties ever on storm clash. With all the pairs around all of their ankles, Pyra began her rounds again. The paddle sting even harder on each of their bare back sides, each of their bright crimson red bottoms getting redder on full display.

Team bee watched this in awe, the girls wincing as the swats came harder and faster.

After another round of 55, totaling 110, every torchbearer's butt was the darkest red it could be. Each girl had created a small puddle of tears under them and hand squeaked and whined enough to chase if any bird.

"The four of you go on patrol I want to talk to rust dust personally." Pyra ordered.

"Y-yes m-ma'am..." they all said with a sniffle before driving and flying in different directions.

"Rust dust." Pyra called her.

"Y-y-yes ma'am?" She said still bent over and rubbing her dark red rump.

"I want you to know I only do this because the mist is has set the law as such. I got my fair share of paddlings as a soldier myself, I only give them to you and your teammates because I have to." Pyra explained.

"I know ma'am, it's ok." Rust dust said standing and rubbing her bare bottom.

Pyra was stunned as rust stood up and she could see her small vagina completely.

"D-do you think I could make it up to you?" Pyra asked.

"Um sure do whatever you want commander." Rust replied.

Quickly Pyra picked rust up sitting her with one cheep in each hand, her spread legs stretching her panties from the stimulation as Pyra began licking her privates.

"Ah! Commander! You naughty thing!" Rust dust yelled seductively.

Rust focused less now on rubbing her red tail pipe and more on humping into Pyra's tongue to better feel it on her robo vagine.

Pyra fell to her knees and let rust sit in one hand to keep licking as she went to reach for her own wet puss. She rubbed herself as she licked rust dust, both girl moaning and ready to cum. Pyra tasted rust's drops of cyber-cum as she felt her own private part ooze with the same thing. She let rust dust regain her balance as she set her down to stand up and straighten out.

"Oh commander, I think you turned my exhaust port inside out! But did you want to do that or..." rust questioned.

"Y-yes rust dust, I couldn't help myself seeing you in such little armor, and I used the punishment as an excuse. Ima disgrace to caminus!" Pyra told almost falling over crying.

"Hey hey hey, don't be like that, to be honest you've been on my radar for a while now, I can't help myself sometimes after briefing when you bend over to address the mistress and show off your tail pipe and cyber-cameltoe to me and the other bearers..." rust dust explained.

The two hugged as their words had touched each other. As did the others mouth touch the other in a kiss.

Later that night, in a far part of the woods camped mega empress and her gang of female decepticons. Inside a large base, a similar punishment was going as mega empress stood above the four guards of hers, their bodies bent and bowed to put their heads to the ground and their tail pipes in the air. Mega had just finished warming their backsides with a ten strap flogger. The guards were much worse for wear than the bears, but that was mega empress' way.

"We've disgraced you empress, and we gladly pay the price." The guards told with no waver in their voice.

"You are forgiven for now, but punishment doesn't stop here. Next time you all fail, my blasted will add four more bodies to its kill count. Understood?" She told in a commanding voice.

"Yes my empress." Replied Luna club.

"Yes my empress." Replied moon heart.

"Yes my empress." Replied flow shade.

"Yes my express." Trick diamond finally replied.

WHO ARE THESE NEW TRANSFORMERS TEAMS ON EARTH, AND WILL THEY INTERFERE WITH THE DRY SPELL OF TEAM BEE? AND THE HELL IS MOST ROBOTIC LAW BASED AROUND SPANKING? FIND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TRANSFORMERS: A ROBOT LOVE STORY!


	5. Chapter 5

TODAY TEAM BEE IS BACK! WHAT ADVENTURES WILL HAPPEN, STAY AND FIND OUT!

Inside the scrap yard, strong arm was getting grim lock ready to have her exhaust pipe around his tool. She had sucked as hard as she could and given him a little show of the place as she got undressed and rubbed his thing before inserting it in her exhaust port. They both felt pleasure beyond pleasure as they were connected, one inside the other. Grim lock moved in and out making both feel even more pleasure for longer amounts of time. Strong arm couldn't help but move along with him, rubbing her sensitive body parts as her pleasure center was humped. After minutes no more pleasure could be built up as strong arm came like crazy moaning as load as possible. Grim lock was not far behind, sliding out right as he could hold in his cum anymore, getting it all over strong arm's face. Strong arm licked a few spots and kissed grim lock as she got up to get clean. Before she could fully get away grim lock gave a little spank to say thank you.

"Hm, you did good too big boy..." strong arm said sexily.

Meanwhile outside the scrap yard walls, megaempress, flowspade, lunaclub, moonheart, and trickdiamond watched for an opening.

"My empress, the other guards are getting tired of waiting, they think we should form Megatronia and crush these autobots!" Flowspade pleaded.

"Tell them we will once I find the best course of action, and if they question me again, I won't hesitate to give them my robo belt!" Mega empress told frustrated.

"Yes my empress." Spade answered.

Further off from that the torchbearers hid their bright colored bodies from empress and her quartet. Finally mega empress was done waiting and told her quartet to for up, megatronia.

Space and diamond form the legs and let empress connect to them. Next came the arms provided by club and heart, making empress look even stronger and taller. With a finishing touch of a crowned head, megatronia was formed. She stepped forward toward the scrap yard, nearly stepping in before Victorion appeared behind her, and gripped the waist band of the pair of lacy black panties with the phrase "have you ever seen one this big" on the back side.

"Ah! What the hell!" Her voice boomed as the pain shot through all five of them.

"I told you, we will punish you one day, today is that day megatronia!" Victorian yelled.

Victorion yanked the colossal pair of panties up hard, making a loud wince from megatronia.

"Now onto the real punishment!" Victorion told.

"Noooo! We won't be discraced like this you goodie two shoes bitch!" Megatronia yelled.

Victorion ignored her adversary and sat down on the wall of the scrap yard. Quickly she pulled megatronia by her wedgie over her lap. With the same haste she removed her crotch plate and joke panties, revealing mega empress' bear bottom, though today's pain would be shared by all of megatronia' components. Victorion's hand began instantly slapping megatronia's colossal rear end, sending loud winces out of megatronia. Megatronia whined and kicked as her butt got warmer.

"Fuck! Ow! Fuck! Stop you bitch! Let me go you fucking whore!" Megatronia yelled, furious.

"Oh you wanna be a potty mouth too?" Victorion asked before taking out a paddle.

Victorion went even faster and harder on both cheeks with the paddle, making Megatronia regret her choice of words, inside her joint mind the guards were whining.

"Pleeeeeease my empress, we've never been spanked this hard before!" Lunaclub and moonheart pleaded. The five were in a bent over position as glowing hand paddles them with the force of victorion's huge hand.

"I, ah, will not, OW, be disgraced, ah, like this!" Mega empress responded in between ows and gasps from the paddle.

"Owie! Pleeeease my empress!" Flowspade whined through her own paddling.

"She, Ow, can't hold out, Ow, ow, forever!" Empress replied still not listening to her guards.

In the outside world, Megatronia's butt was smoking dark red and Victorion was showing now signs of stopping. Even so, she didn't have all day and pulled out her last resort. Changing implements to a metal paddle, with all her might she slammed it down on megatronia's titanic rear.

Megaempress had finally gotten to the end of her rope. As the other guards cried she whined a response.

Ow fuck, owieeeee! Fuck fuck fuck I'm sorry I surrenderrrr! Pwease stoooop!" Mega empress whined out to the shock of her guards. Which in turn made megatronia whine out in a booming voice the same thing.

Victorion saw in megatronia's now bawling eyes, her punishment had worked. The two groups came apart and the decepticons could barely stand with the well given spanking collapsing on the ground, allowing the torchbearers to cuff and take them prisoner. As each one walked to their cells with pouty sniffling faces, Pyra began a speech.

"I hope you learned your lesson empress, because you aren't getting free again, not if the deadly defenses at iacon jail have any say. And don't think I'll hesitate to pay you a spanking visit if I hear you are misbehaving, and that includes your guards!" Pyra told as the other group glared, sniffled, and shuffled off to try and sit on the prison ship with no way to protect or cover their bottom from the laughs and stares of other prisoners.

With their job done, the bearers almost maid it away with out interacting with team bee.

"Hey wait!" Bee gestured to Pyra.

"Wow, I know you, you're bumble bee..."

"In the metal..." bumble bee replied.

"Well my team had finished its job, and we will be on our ship in orbit if you need us." Pyra told.

"A job very well done if I do say so myself, see you around." Bee finished walking off.

Once team bee left rust dust had a question for Pyra.

"Hey commander, didn't we have one more mission on here before strict reinforcement duty?" She inquired.

"All in good time rust, bumble bee will get his punishment for being a fugitive soon enough..."

WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY PUNISHMENT? IS IT NOT OBVIOUS? AND HOW WILL THE FOCUS COME BACK TO STRONG ARM AND WINDBLADE? FIND OUT IN THE 6TH CHAPTER OF A ROBOT LOVE STORY!


	6. Chapter 6

The scrap yard was ringing with the yelps and whines of a spanking, but neither strong arm nor windblade was over anyone's lap. Instead on lookers would find bumble bee, yelling and whining over the lap of Pyra Magna, spanking him for being a fugitive.

"I, ah, thought, ow!, that Optimus cleared things up!" Bumble bee whined.

"Your friend has no influence over caminus law..." Pyra told as her hand slapped bee's rear again. After that ordeal Pyra and her team returned to orbit around a far off world in a prison ship, leaving strong arm and wind blade as the only naughty bots in the scrap yard.

Mere days passed in space and on earth before any regular of the paddle got called back to it, starting with strong arm.

"That's not how you play lieutenant!" Strong arm told.

"You said this was foot ball, why can't I use my hands?" Bee questioned.

"The game you are thinking of is "American" foot ball. The foot ball we are playing is played in more places than just North America, humans use their FOOT, to kick the ball to score goals." Strong arm explained.

"Oooooooh, you mean soccer?" Bumble bee clarified.

"No! This is the real foot ball!" Strong arm yelled before she whispered something else.

"What was that cadet?" Bee inquired.

"N-nothing commander..." strong arm replied nervously.

"Should I give you a paddling for lying then?" Bee coerced.

"N-no! I-I said, you're uncultured..." strong arm hesitated.

"Uncultured what?" Bee replied frustrated.

"U-uncultured scrap..." strong arm finished looking cutely scared. Her face blushed as bee became furious.

"Well a slip of the tongue or not get over here." Bee ordered."

"Yes sir..." strong arm answered unenthusiastically.

Strong arm lowered her crotch plate to reveal a pair of red and blue panties with the word "cock police" over her covered exhaust port, as if this was routine.

Bee couldn't help but snicker.

"Hmf hmf, how cute, well bend over..." he giggled.

"Shut up!" Strong arm whined, pouting her her arms like the cutie she is.

"Ah ah, do you need two lessons about mouthing off?" Bee replied coyly.

Strong arm flushed her lips and got over bee's lap with no more hesitation. Bee started right away, slamming his hand down on both of strong arm's cheeks one at a time, her bottom got pink with hand prints right away. Little whines and ow's came out each time as usual, and strong arm was done with the routine. She tried her hardest to bite her lip and keep quiet, she wouldn't let bumble bee get a reaction and apology this time. Bumble bee saw this and instantly stepped it up a notch, grabbing his paddle decepticon hunter. Strong arm looked wide eyed in terror, remembering how wind blade had used it on her. She instantly cried out the first second the paddle hit her whole rear end.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! F-f-f-uuuuck!" Strong arm yelled and whined.

"Alright that's it, I have had it with your potty mouth!" Bumble bee yelled.

Bumble bee gripped her wrist and dragged her to a large cyber sink nearby.

"W-what are you doing! I'm not a five cycle old!" Strong arm whined rudely.

"Your sass won't be tolerated no matter what age you are. Now open up." Bumble bee told not really needing an answer as he gripped a bar of space soap. Quickly he put strong arms mouth on the soap, putting an instant sour taste in her mouth as bee began rubbing it in and out of the water. Strong arm started whining and balling her eyes out. In and out of soap tastings she tried to whine out an apology.  
"I-I-I-I'm soooooowy!" She stuttered and whined.

"Now you are going to stand her with your naughty bottom out and the soap in your potty mouth!" Bumble bee ordered.

"B-but the team briefing is in ten minutes!" Strong arm tried to whine though the soap taste and rubbing her crimson rear.

Bee ignored her and dragged her to a corner.

"Stand here and if you even touch your rear even once I'll take you right back over my lap, even during the briefing." Bee ordered as strong arm sulked in the corner.

After about three minutes, strong arm was getting board. She couldn't help what she did next, as she reached for her dry board exhaust port. She wanted to have some fun with grim lock today but was stuck here with a burning red bottom and a sour soaped mouth.

"F-u-u-u-u-u-ck that feels good..." she moaned, mumbling through her soap bar filled mouth, not caring about her language with bee not around.

For the next thirty minutes her humiliation was peeked as she stood bared, spanked, and soaped in front of the team as bee talked about strategies and other boring things. Finally the briefing ended and the members of team be strolled out. Only bee and strong arm were left.

"Have you learned your lesson now cadet?" Bee questioned. Strong arm nodded as her mouth was still soapy.

"Good, no more cursing, no more lying, and no more naughtyness, got it?"

Strongarm nodded again, finally bee removed the soap from her mouth and let her raise her undies and crotch plate. Bee sent her back out rubbing her bottom.

Meanwhile, on a prison ship headed for nowhere space, the fembots who comprise megatronia were not exactly being model prisoners. Even though hand spankings every morning we're routine for all prisoners aboard the fannijaxus, the five combined ladies were having none of the rules aboard the ship. Most recently starting a lunch room fight, with mega empress doing the deed of pussy stomping all the other prisoners unlucky enough to be in same lunch as her, squishing the cyber-vulvas and mecha-clits of all the fembot criminals. The last people she took down and pussy smashed were the cum-baticons, a female version of the crazy decepticon combiner team, the combaticons. Mega empress stomped on the leader of the team, onslut's robo-pussy, squishing it around as onslut curled in pain. Mean while flowspade took on brawlerina, trick diamond took on swinlana, lunaclub took on blastet, and moon heart took on vorsex. The battle ended with the cum-baticons having to sulk back to their cells with individual atomic wedgies and crushed pussies, and mega empress and her gang in Pyra magna's office. The five were told, and then had to be forced to touch their toes, making their rears stick out for pyra's paddle to strike them. Mega empress' black and white stripe panties covered rear was the first to feel ten harder than cybertron's crust hits with a metal paddle on her shiny silver rear. She could barely feel her back side already as Pyra moved onto flow spade, with her black panties that said in white, property of mega empress, with an arrow pointing to mega empress, covered rear sticking out with all it's bubble girth. Her bubble butt jiggled and rippled as ten hits with the paddle cane down fast, getting many yelps out of flow spade. Moon heart, with her tiny red and white hearts pattern panties covered rear, was the next to feel ten striking slaps with the metal paddle. Moon heart started whining by the sixth hit, and kicked her legs violently. Ten hits on Luna club's similarly sized bright baby blue with rubber ducks panties covered rear could barely be heard by all the tears from moon heart. Finally the bright yellow with black diamond pattern panties covered rear of trick diamond felt ten hard hits of the paddle, making a loud moan come out of trick diamond to everyone's surprise. Prya was confused.

"The four of you get your naughty convict asses back to your cells, now!" Pyra demanded.

Trick diamond became confused as she rubbed her red and yellow rear.

"W-wait four?" She asked.

"Yes, four, I have a greater punishment." Pyra told.

Knowing that Mega empress was out of the room, trick diamond wasn't afraid to eat out her leader.

"B-but Mega empress started it, i didn't even do anything!" Trick whined.

"Don't worry, this is exactly, what you deserve..." Pyra said, seductively,

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A robot love story chapter seven:

Trick diamond stood frightened with her crotch plate around her ankles and a red hot bottom. Pyra Magna, leader of the torch bearers had her and only her stay behind after a tough punishment for Mega empress and her guards.

"I heard your little moan during that punishment miss trick diamond. If a spanking isn't going to straighten you out, I'm authorized to use other methods of, punishment." Pyra told.

Trick diamond got on her knees.

"Please please please please, don't hurt me I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Oh I know that miss diamond, now come over to me and get back on your knees." Pyra demanded.

Trick diamond reluctantly did so, going behind prya's desk and getting on her knees at Pyra's feet.

"Let's call this community service, I hope you have a strong tongue." Pyra told as she undid her crotch plate to reveal no panties, just her bare shiny red metal cyber-pussy. Trick diamond looked embarrassed as she slowly started licking Pyra's clit.

"Faster!" Pyra ordered, shoving trick's face into her vagina with her leg and using a crop to swat trick diamond's already burning rear. Trick diamond moaned and went faster, licking Pyra's clit like it was her favorite flavor ice cream. Pyra shoved trick down even more with her hand, gasping as trick licked her most sensitive area. Pyra came gallons onto trick diamond's face, covering her lips and shooting inside her mouth.

"Good job slave, with any luck you'll get out of this early with god behavior." Pyra told, still panting from cumming.

"Thank you ma'am." Trick diamond said, cum still covering her face.

"Now it's time for the real discipline. Put your head to the floor and get that naught ass of yours in the air and bared." Pyra ordered. Trick slid out of her yellow with black diamond pattern panties and got into the position on the floor, face to the carpet of Pyra's office, Bear ass out in the cool air. Pyra wasn't done with the set up for this punishment as she went down to trick's face and strapped a red ball with blue strap ball gag onto trick's mouth to keep her quiet for what was to come. Lastly for the set up she strapped a compact vibrator to trick's leg and clit. She turned the pleasure device on and listened as muffled moans came quick out of trick diamond.

"Now, get to cumming slut." Pyra ordered as she also began swatting trick's ass with her crop repeatedly. Trick felt so much pleasure from the vibration and punishment of her rear that she came with in seconds, and every few seconds after that. Her pussy and thighs were damp and a puddle of cum was forming under her before Pyra stopped.

"You've turned my floor sufficiently into a mess lick that up and get out of my sight. We will continue this punishment for as long as I see fit, understand?" Pyra asked demanding an answer.

"Yes ma'am." Trick said, muffled by the ball gag. Pyra ripped off the gag and let trick lick up the mess she made. Pyra rushed trick out of her office, her crotch plate and panties only half up her legs. Trick composed herself and strolled back to her cell. Before she could make it to her group of cells with the other guards and Mega empress, she passed by the cum-baticons, loitering. On-slut stopped trick as she tried to pass.

"Where ya think you're going tricky?" Onslut taunted.

"Come on you guys I've had a rough day, can't we just let bygones be bygones and forget hat I crushed swinlana's pussy, oh, shouldn't have said that..." trick blundered.

"Brawla help me hold her down, swinlana you wanna do the honors?" Onslut snarked. The two grabbed trick's arms and held her down as she tried to flee. Onslut and brawla flipped trick over, making her rear stick out.

"Please, my ass is already burning!" Trick begged. Swinlana got close to trick's behind, before yanking her yellow with black diamond pattern panties all the way up her back. Trick cried out as her fabric was stretched all the way past her face. Her panties were now latched to her chin as swinlana wasn't finished. The cum-baticon took out some rope and tied trick's hands and feet together, leaving her unable to move, stuck in the middle of the main hall floor with a full on atomic wedgie. The cum-baticons walked away, each giving a slap to trick diamond's rear as they passed her, trick still unable to move.

An hour later Mega empress and the rest of her guards had gotten suspicious of where trick diamond had gone, and went to look for her, finding her on the floor, atomic wedgie still burning, limbs still tied, and whining coming from her. The guards untied her and helped her to her cell.

"What happened trick diamond?" Mega empress questioned.

"Th-th-they, they cornered m-me, and gave me a wedgie, a-and then just left me there. I-I c-could hear s-some people laughing!" Trick whined into mega's chest.

"Only I get to hurt my guards! Those cyber-bitches will pay!"

"Yes my empress!" The four guards exclaimed.

The next morning, all the prisoners awoke to the sounds of squeals from the rafters of the cell blocks. The confusion ended when they looked up, and saw all five cum-baticons hanging from their individual panties from the rafters of the cell block. On-slut hung by her black with a backside decepticon logo panties, brawlerina hung by her camo panties, swinlana hung by her red with Mario coin pattern panties, blastet hung by her bright white with a bunny tale panties, and vorsex hung by her shiny green panties. Each one squealed and grabbed either their rear or crotch, or both in pain from the combination of a wedgie and gravity. Mega empress and her guards could be found taunting on-slut as she hung.

"How's it hanging slutty?" Mega taunted.

"You know Pyra will make your ass burn purple for this right!?" On-slut told with anger through her squeals.

"Oh I don't think so, it seems after my little tricky told Pyra about your little interaction yesterday, she agreed to turn a blind eye this one time, so enjoy the view, I hear it take your mind off the burning in your pussy." Mega explained and taunted.

After a while one by one the cum-baticons heard their waist bands start to rip. Brawla was the first to fall, her camos unable to handle her tanky girth. Next was On-slut, whose armored weaponry body was too much for even her thickest panties to hold up for too long, let alone her ultra thin decepticons. Next were vorsex and blastet, whose panties ripped in unison.

"Damnit these were expensive!" Exclaimed the two of them.

To some surprise swinlana's coin panties weren't ripping.

"Wow does she really not weigh that much?" Brawla asked.

"I'd say so, no wonder she is easy to pick up." Onslut thought.

"I have an idea..." told vorsex.

Vorsex told Onslut who instantly agreed to her little idea. Quickly the four combined into their parts of their combiner, boobicus. Though missing a leg, the large woman propped herself up to grab swinlana down from the rafters of the prison, ripping her coin panties.

"Awww now what am I supposed to wear to bot con!" Swinlana whined.

"Would you have wanted us to leave you there then?" Boobicus said in an echoing voice.

"You could've lifted me!" She whined a little more frustrated.

"Alright lemme try that again..." boobicus boomed as she reached for the front of swinlana's panties to hang her back on a rafter.

"Wait wait wait wait! I'm fine with it, just let me be a leg!" Swinlana begged.

With their body complete boobicus went to confront Mega empress and her guards. Boobicus crashed through the halls and found the empress and her guards loitering in cell block zeta. Luna club was the first to notice the thicc combiner approaching them.

"Um um um boss!" Luna stuttered, trying to get Mega empress' attention.

"What the hell do yo-" Mega empress started before looking back to see boobicus standing behind her, towering over her.

"Guards form up!" Empress frantically yelled.

Mega Express came together with her guards and formed Megatronia, getting ready to brawl.

"It's payback time you Mega whore!" Boobicus yelled.

"Come at us you cum-slut-icon!" Megatronia shot back.

The two combiners ran at each other, trying to punch each other, ending with Boobicus being pushed to the wall with her giant combiner ass sticking out.

"Let's see what your titan ass is wearing." Megatronia taunted as she reached into the large crotch plate of Boobicus. Mega ripped out a pair of combined panties, with a fifth of Onslut's decepticon logo pattern panties, a fifth of brawla's pink camo panties, another fifth of swinlana's orange goku shirt with Wiss insignia panties, and a fifth of vorsex and blastet's matching Unicron fangirls panties that put the destroyer of worlds' head with a heart intact on boobicus' left cheek.

"Primus, talk about tacky, these need to be ripped to shreds for being so ugly." Mega told as she reached them higher than Boobicus' head, making the combiner cry out in a loud voice.

"Ah! Don't think you've won!" Boobicus retorted, before back kicking Megatronia in the crotch, instantly getting the combiner to release Boobicus' panties in favor of gripping her combined pussy in pain. As Mega fell over in pain Boobicus whipped around to reach mega's panties. Boobicus stretched the pair of red on top dripping like blood onto black bottom panties with the phrase don't be a hater on the butt as far as she could, ending it with mega's panties over her large pointy head. Mega cried out as she elbowed Boobicus, giving her the chance to do the same and stretch her combined panties over her cum-baticon head. With that the two combiners got to a stale mate, only able to continue frantically pulling on the leg holes of each other's panties in the hopes of gaining the upper hand. The squealing from both of them had finally attracted another to break their little fight up.

"Wait in bloody Primus is going on here!" Yelled Victorion from down the prison hall.

"Oh shit!" The two decepticon combiners exclaimed as they released each other to hang their heads with their hands to themselves.

"Lower those plates and knickers and touch your bloody toes to the floor now!" Victorion yelled, very pissed.

The two giants lowered their plates and panties with a crash, before bending all the way down to touch their large toes. Pyra gripped Boobicus' back to hold her down as she positioned her hand over both of boobicus' titanic titan ass. Quickly she slammed her hand down 50 times on both of Boobicus' cheeks, making her cry out 50 times in rapid succession. He cheeks were bright red already as Victorion moved on to Megatronia. As laughter came from the different prisoners Victorion gave 50 rapid hand slaps to Megatronia's backside as she held her back down.

"Ow!" Came out of Megatronia's mouth 50 times like an assembly line.

"Now you're going to be up shit creak without, a paddle." Victorion chuckles to herself as she pulled out her ten holed metal paddle. The two naughty combiner braised themselves, even finding their hands holding each other's, to their surprise.

Victorion went back and fourth on each of their tale pipes 50 times, making nearly purple imprints of a rounded rectangle with two lines of five holes burn deeply into their asses.

"If you ever humiliate yourselves like that in your gestalt forms again, I will make both your asses bleed, understood?" Victorion boomed.

"Yes ma'am." The two decepticon combiners whined, furiously rubbing their burning dark purple back sides.

As the 10 boys sulked back to their cells, the two leaders began talking.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't humiliate us this morning." Onslut told.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you didn't humiliate trick, did you ever thing about that?" Mega answered sarcastically.

"Can we just agree we both acted like biotic bitches back there?" Onslut asked.

"I think we can..." mega empress said getting close to onslut's mouth plate.

"Where is this going?" Onslut said confused.

"You'll see, you'll all see, I wanna make it up to you, and what I wanna do, can help you make it up to us. You want to do this?" Mega inquired.

"Apso-fuckin-lutaly!" Onslut exclaimed.


End file.
